


so pop the hood, see what's good

by Bellakitse, ravyn_ashling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, One Night Stands, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/pseuds/ravyn_ashling
Summary: While celebrating his birthday Steve meets a charming guy with beautiful blue eyes and an easy smile, going home with him for the night should be the end of it. Instead it’s only the start when his boss and friend hires him as his new mechanic.“You know about vintage cars enough to be able to work on them?” Clint continues.“Yeah, I learned when I was younger and then in the army,” Bucky answers.“You going to keep making out with Steve on my property?” Clint asks with a grin, ignoring when Steve lets out a screech. Bucky ignores the sound too.“If he lets me,” he answers honestly.





	so pop the hood, see what's good

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [ravynashling](http://ravynashling.tumblr.com/) for the beautiful art. Ginny, you are crazy talented and I can only hope that you like this story because I adored your art.
> 
> Thank you to [nonsenseandcommonsense](http://nonsenseandcommonsense.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing and making sense of all my mistakes, like I said before you are magic. You rock girl!!
> 
> And a big thank you to the Cap Reverse Big Bang mods for such a great and organized event, you guys are the true heroes!

July 1st- Evening

Steve Rogers was feeling good. He was out with his friends at their local bar, celebrating his upcoming birthday and he’d had a couple of beers. They’d helped him to cool down from the over warm July night, leaving him pleasantly mellowed.

“To Steve!” Sam shouts happily, raising his drink from the table, and is followed by Wanda and Clint who giggle as they clink glasses, “Almost 23 years old and he only looks like he’s 15!”

Wanda and Clint cheer and laugh along with Sam as Steve tries to give them a glare but he’s already more than a little buzzed, and it’s not as if he could ever stay angry at his friends for long anyway.

“You asshole,” he says fondly, smiling when Sam lets out another laugh that, even with the noise of a crowded bar and the loud music playing, has more than one head turning in their direction. He lets out a huff when Sam throws an arm over his thin shoulders, almost knocking him off his seat.

“I’m just kidding, buddy! You are a very handsome man,” Sam says as he leans into him, his weight heavy but comforting and a drunken smile on his face. “In fact, you look so good the goal tonight should be getting you some birthday sex.” Sam continues, receiving enthusiastic nods of agreement from Clint and Wanda.

Steve blushes at the comment and the broad, wicked, smiles on the faces of his friends. “You’re wasted, Wilson,”

Sam accepts the comment easily. “I’m surprised you’re not, you lightweight.”

Steve doesn’t take offense at the comment. The truth is: with his slim frame and standing at only five foot six, getting drunk is normally incredibly easy for him.

“We should fix that,” Wanda says as she finishes her beer. “Who has the next round?”

“It’s my turn,” Steve says as he removes Sam’s arm from around his shoulder, ignoring the protest of his friends that he shouldn’t have to pay since they’re celebrating his birthday. He walks away from them, heading for the doors that lead back into the main bar, off of the patio where they’re seated. He heads straight for the bar, bobbing and weaving through the crowds of people packed into the popular establishment. He finally reaches the tall counter, signaling at the bartender who flashes him a friendly smile and holds up a finger to let him know that she’ll be with him in a few.

“You must be a regular, I’ve been trying to get her attention for the last ten minutes.”

Steve turns his head to the left at the comment and has to look up to find a pair of blue eyes looking down at him.

Striking blue eyes framed with black lashes, dark brown hair pulled back in a small messy bun with stray wisps of hair escaping from the tie to frame a strong jawline and a set of pouty lips; full, pouty lips that are _smiling_ at him. Steve lets his eyes track downward, and the body’s just as nice as the face; an athletic build wrapped in tight dark jeans that hug his legs perfectly and an even tighter Henley that shows off broad shoulders and slim waistline.

He looks back up again, his face heating when he finds that the stranger is now looking at him, amused. The fact that he had been caught checking the stranger out was painfully obvious.

“Or maybe she just likes your face more than mine,” the stranger continues with a teasing smile still on his lips.

“I doubt anyone would like my face over yours,” Steve blurts out, before slapping a hand over his mouth. _Shit_ , maybe he was drunker than he’d realized.

The guy laughs at that, his eyes crinkling at the sides. He sticks his hand out for Steve to shake, “Bucky.”

Steve looks down at the hand being offered for a moment before he accepts it; it covers his much smaller one and is kind of rough but in a pleasant way. “Steve.”

“Nice to meet you, Steve,” Bucky says, still holding on to his hand. “I think you’re wrong about someone liking my face over yours, though.”

Steve lets out an inelegant snort that earns him another pleased look as he takes back his hand. “Yeah, okay,” he raises an eyebrow, “Have you seen you?”

“I have,” Bucky answers easily. “I’ve also seen _you_. Have since you walked in from the back.”

“Tracking me?” Steve asks with a laugh while a spark of excitement courses through him at the obvious come-on.

Bucky shrugs apologetically, “Occupational hazard,” he says.

Steve spots a pair of dog tags hanging from a chain around his neck and nods in understanding. He does have that same military air that Clint and Sam have, now that Steve knows to look for it.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure,” Steve answers with a smirk. “But I’ll call her over; since you’re so sure she likes my face better.”

Bucky chuckles as he leans in closer, his body brushing against Steve’s. “It’s a very nice face, big blue eyes-“

Steve raises a blond eyebrow at that. “ _You_ have blue eyes,” he points out. He stumbles when someone bumps into him from behind, and he’d be annoyed by it if Bucky weren’t there to steady him, with his large hands going to Steve’s waist to keep him from tipping forward.

Bucky throws a glare over Steve’s shoulder before turning back to him, concerned. “You okay?” he asks, his hands still on Steve, warm even through his clothes.

“Yeah,” Steve answers, blushing at how breathy he sounds. He clears his throat, his cheeks still hot, particularly since Bucky gives him another satisfied smile. “You were saying?”

“That you have beautiful eyes,” Bucky answers, smirk still in place when Steve gives him a slight eye roll to cover that he’s flattered.

“This usually work for you?” Steve wonders, charmed when Bucky gives him a playful smile.

“Sometimes,” Bucky admits, biting down on his bottom lip and eyes twinkling. “It’s been awhile since I’ve tried to-“

“Get someone to go home with you?” Steve guesses, letting out a laugh at the look Bucky gives him.

“Since I’ve approached someone I’m interested in,” Bucky corrects. “I’m not trying to get you to come home with me.”

“You’re not?” Steve asks with a pout and a playful glint in his eye that has Bucky smiling. Inwardly, Steve is amazed at his own brazenness; usually he’s much more reserved and, well, shy. Not that he didn’t have some experience. It had taken years for him to accept that he was always going to be on the small side and that there was nothing wrong with that. He would never be like Sam or Clint or Bucky, big and tall with hard muscles, but that didn’t stop him from acknowledging and appreciating his own appeal. “That’s a shame.”

Bucky stares at him, and Steve feels a thrill from the look that is both hot with intent and pleasantly surprised at his boldness.

“Steve!”

Steve holds Bucky’s gaze for a second longer, letting the moment between them build before turning to the bartender with a friendly smile. “Hey, Maria.”

He watches as the dark-haired woman looks at him and Bucky, raising an eyebrow at how close they are standing together.

“Another round for you and the guys outside, or…?” she trails off, letting the question hang.

“Yeah, if you can get another round out to them that would be great,” Steve smiles. “And two more beers for me and my new friend here.”

“ _Friend_ , sure,” Maria mutters as she serves them.

Steve shoots her a look as Bucky lets out a huff of amusement. “ _Maria_.”

Maria flashes him a smile in return. “Anything for the birthday boy! Enjoy.”

Steve watches as she moves back to the other end of the bar, shaking his head fondly.

“It’s your birthday?” Bucky asks with an open smile.

“Yeah… well,” Steve starts. “It’s on the 4th, so in three days.”

“Fourth of July baby,” Bucky comments with a grin. “Happy birthday, Steve. I’ll have to get you something.”

Steve quirks his lips at the innuendo in the words, and just like that the tone of their conversation changes again, now more charged than before. “You just met me.”

“And _yet_ ,” Bucky trails off, letting the silent invitation hang as his hands return to Steve’s waist, giving a small tug. He grins when Steve goes along with it. Steve places his hands Bucky’s biceps, letting his body lean against Bucky’s.

“Well then,” Steve murmurs, going up on his toes to close the gap between them, his stomach fluttering with excitement. “Give me a present.”

Bucky is still smiling as he leans down.

He doesn’t kiss Steve on the lips right away. Instead, he presses a kiss to the corner of Steve’s lips, lingering there until Steve loses patience and raises his hands to Bucky’s head, moving him where he wants. Bucky sighs into his mouth then, his arms circling Steve’s waist and pulling him off the ground.

Steve lets out a gasp that quickly morphs into a moan at the power behind the move. He’s never been one to swoon over men being stronger than him, making him feel _delicate_ … he might be small, but he’s a man through and through and likes to be treated as such; he can’t deny he enjoys the feel of Bucky’s strong arms around him, though. He clings to Bucky, his fingers gripping Bucky’s hair as he slates his mouth over his, sucking on his bottom lip, grinning into the kiss when Bucky lets out a sharp groan.

Bucky pulls back, and Steve is proud of himself as he takes in the hazy look on his face, his lips cherry red from where Steve worried them with his teeth.

“Want to get out of here?” Bucky asks, his voice hoarse and deep, he lowers Steve back to the ground but doesn’t let go of him.

Steve has a moment of hesitation, which Bucky, of course, notices. He leans down to press his forehead against Steve’s, smiling at him as his hands caress Steve’s sides through his thin shirt.

“Come home with me, Steve.”

Steve stares at him for a moment, at the soft expression on Bucky’s face, though his eyes still carry the heat from their kiss, and Steve realizes he wants nothing more. With his mind made up, Steve answers. “Lead the way.”

Bucky smiles again; it’s happy and a bit shy, boyishly sweet, and it makes Steve’s heart pound a little harder. “You need to tell your friends you’re leaving?”

Steve shakes his head as he takes Bucky’s hand and starts leading him out of the bar. He catches Maria’s eyes and gestures with a nod towards the back. Maria responds with a nod of her own and a smirk playing across her pretty face, flashing him a thumbs-up as they walk by.

Bucky clearly catches the whole interaction from where he’s following closely behind him and lets out a chuckle that makes Steve blush.

“Or, she has it covered,” he murmurs, his large hand on Steve’s waist giving it a soft squeeze.

Once outside Bucky leads them over to a shining black motorcycle, straddling it and waiting for Steve to do the same.

Steve admires the picture Bucky makes but hesitates for a moment. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Not a drop,” Bucky answers with a half-smile. “Your bartender friend never got to me before you showed up.”

Steve nods before placing his hand on Bucky’s shoulder and throwing his leg over the bike, “Had to ask.”

“No worries, it’s smart,” Bucky answers as he hands Steve his helmet, then leaning back and turning his head, he presses a soft kiss to Steve’s jaw before facing forward again.

Steve puts on the helmet and places his hands on Bucky only for Bucky to grab his hands and wrap them around his waist. “You’re tiny,” he says with a grin as he starts the engine. “Just making sure you don’t go flying off.” He finishes, laughing when Steve gives him a pinch for his teasing.

_______

They make it back to Bucky’s place, not too far off from the bar or even Steve’s own apartment.  It’s a modest apartment, neat and with little furniture.

“Sorry about the lack of stuff,” Bucky says as he closes the door behind them while Steve stands in the middle of the living room taking everything in: a couch, a small table in front of it with a laptop resting on it, and a TV across from the sofa.

Steve turns around to face Bucky, taking in his uncomfortable stance, the way he rubs the back of his neck self-consciously. He extends his hand to Bucky and Bucky lets out a breath as he walks over to him and takes it. “It’s okay.”

Bucky sighs and touches his dog tags. “I only just came back to Brooklyn a few months ago; I’m still trying to relearn… being in the world.”

He doesn’t say more, and he doesn’t have to. Steve doesn’t understand war – how could he, when he’s never been? – but he’s been around his friends enough to recognize the struggles they go through being, as Bucky said, ‘in the world’ again.

“It’s okay,” Steve says again, tugging Bucky down, letting his lips brush against his, once, twice, three times until he feels Bucky’s shoulders relax. “Besides, I didn’t come here to critique your decorating skills.”

Bucky pulls back, a smile back on his handsome face before he lifts him up until Steve has no choice but to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist. Steve lets out an amused sound at the maneuver, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck in turn and peppering Bucky’s face with feather light kisses as Bucky takes them from the living room to his bedroom.

The bedroom is also bare, just a bed and a drawer and the soft glow of streetlights and a heavy moon filtering in through uncovered windows. Bucky steps over to the bed with Steve still in his arms and sits down, letting Steve settle on his lap. A fond smile spreads across his face when Steve gives a small wiggle, getting comfortable.

Steve keeps his arms around Bucky’s neck, his hands digging into Bucky’s hair and gently tugging the elastic free. He can feel Bucky’s gaze on him, but for the moment he focuses on the way Bucky’s hair ends just above his shoulders, the silky feel of it between his fingers, the way it frames Bucky’s handsome face.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs now, looking into Bucky’s clear blue eyes, and he feels more than he hears Bucky’s quiet laugh, his body shaking slightly under Steve.

“Funny,” Bucky says with a small smile as his hands trail up Steve’s sides and up his back, pulling him in closer. “I was going to say the same thing about you.”

Steve snorts at that and doesn’t give Bucky a chance to speak. He presses his lips against Bucky’s, giving his pouty bottom lip a swipe with his tongue and smiling into the kiss as Bucky grips him a bit tighter in response. He continues to kiss him, while his own hands go down to the hem of Bucky’s shirt and tug it upward. He makes a low noise of appreciation when Bucky lifts his arms to help Steve remove the offending article. And then lets out another pleased moan as he trails his hands down Bucky’s exposed chest and defined stomach.

“Nice,” he teases as he uses his nails to trace the ridges of Bucky’s abs, earning him another huff of laughter.

“Your turn,” Bucky whispers against Steve’s cheek as he starts to open the buttons of Steve’s white dress shirt.

Steve remains passive as Bucky takes his time and wills himself not to feel inadequate when Bucky pushes the shirt off his shoulder. He lets Bucky rake his eyes over his torso and forces himself not to hunch inward and hide from the man’s gaze.

Bucky lifts his eyes from Steve’s slim frame back up to his face, and Steve wonders momentarily what he sees when Bucky’s look softens even more.

“Beautiful,” Bucky whispers as he leans in and lays a soft open mouthed kiss on Steve’s right shoulder.

There’s so much sincerity in Bucky’s voice that in this moment, he has no choice but to believe him.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152180842@N02/35510317452/in/dateposted-public/)

 

_______

July 2nd- Morning

Steve wakes up momentarily confused about where he is. The plain white walls aren’t the light blue of his own room, stark and bare where his are covered with half-finished sketches and pictures of his friends. The bed he’s sleeping on is firmer than his own and there is a warm body against his bare back, an arm thrown over his waist.

Oh.

Oh, _right_.

Like a movie, images from the night before flash before him: Bucky laying him out on his bed, taking his time, kissing every part of Steve until he was dizzy with it. Soft touches turned frantic as they removed the rest of each others clothes. The feel of bare skin against bare skin. The first touch of Bucky’s fingers, wet from the lube that now lays abandoned on the floor somewhere, the slight sting as they made their way inside him, one, two and eventually three, insistent but gentle as they opened him up. Touching parts of him, lighting him up from the inside until his body felt too hot and too tight until he all but sobbed from the pleasure and just when he didn’t think he could take anymore, Bucky had replaced his fingers with something harder, larger. That first nudge of his cock against Steve’s hole had him panting, and Bucky had held onto his hips as he broke Steve with every inch, murmuring words of praise into Steve’s skin.

Steve shifts in the bed, and he smiles at the way his body aches so pleasantly. They had gone for more than one round, kissing, laughing softly into each others mouths as they found ticklish spots. He’s not sure when exhaustion had finally caused them to succumb. He just remembers at some point after Bucky had gotten up to get a wash cloth, the feel of Bucky cleaning him up quickly before he laid back on the bed. His chest pressed to Steve’s back, and the last thing Steve felt before falling asleep was the brush of Bucky’s lips against his neck.

He shifts again disentangling himself from Bucky’s arms, regretful to have to do so, but the clock on the wall is showing him that it’s already eight in the morning and he’s late for work. He slips off the bed, quickly dressing. Looking back at the man on the bed he wonders if he should wake him, leave him a note with his number. After a moment, he shakes his head at his own silliness. No point in making an awesome night weird by being the one night stand that lingers, hoping for more. Instead, he quietly leaves.

________

 

He makes it into work an hour late, grateful that he works for Clint but also embarrassed that he’s late, particularly since he makes it into the office of Clint’s auto repair shop only to find Clint sitting at his desk obviously waiting for him, going by the wide, knowing grin on his face.

“You’re in my chair,” Steve says, trying to bluff his way out of what he knows it going to be his friend teasing him.

“ _You’re_ still in the clothes you were in last night,” Clint shoots back, his smile so wide it creates lines on his face. “Walk of shaming it into the shop, I’ve never been so proud as I am right now.”

Steve rolls his eyes at that, a small smile tugging at his lips despite himself; his friend was so ridiculous. “You know most bosses would be upset to have their receptionist be late to work because they were getting laid the night before.”

“Those bosses sound boring,” Clint counters, standing up from the desk. “I rather just high five you. Maria told us the guy was hot.”

Steve gives Clint’s raised hand an unimpressed look. “I’m not high-fiving you because I had sex last night, we’re not frat bros.”

Clint lets out a sad sigh at that and gives him an even sadder look. “You’d think getting some would make you less grumpy and sarcastic.”

“Sorry,” Steve says with fake sweetness. “It’s my default setting.”

Clint frowns, giving him a pouty look that reminds Steve of Clint’s dog Lucky. “You’re really not going to give me any details? Sam and Wanda are counting on me to report back.”

Steve shakes his head, letting out a chuckle. “You guys need help. He was nice, there’s your report.”

“ _Nice_ ,” Clint repeats with an unconvinced look. “That is so boring.”

 “That’s all you’re getting,” Steve says as he sits down at his desk. “Did I miss anything?” he asks moving on to work because if he doesn’t Clint never will.

Clint stares at him for another moment. “Yeah, Patrick quit this morning.”

Steve looks up from an invoice in surprise, finding Clint frowning a bit.

“What? Why?” Steve asks with a frown of his own at the news. Steve has been working for over a month now at _Hawkeye Repairs_ , ever since classes ended for the summer, as Clint’s receptionist slash bookkeeper. He likes the place, the garage wasn’t huge, but it had plenty of business with routine repairs and with its service of restoring classic cars, which Patrick handled while Clint focused on common repairs. Steve took care of the paperwork since, as Clint said, it bored him out of his mind. It was the reason Steve had started working for Clint in the first place; Clint was good with cars, it was the administration part that gave him trouble and where Steve came in.

Clint shrugs as he comes to sit on the edge of Steve’s desk, flashing an unapologetic smile when Steve gives him a glare for it. “He said he’s getting too old for the work.”

Steve nods absently. Patrick was well into his sixties, after all, and was often complaining about back pain when he worked on the cars.

“At least he finished Mrs. Arden’s 1966 Chevelle before quitting,” Clint continues. “That old biddy would have our heads if her car weren't ready soon.”

Steve lets out a small laugh at that, remembering the little old woman who came by every couple of days to check on her precious car. “Maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing, you know. Now that it’s ready she’s just going to drive around like she’s an extra in _Fast and the Furious_.”

Clint cracks a smile at that.

“So, what are you going to do?” Steve asks because they can’t avoid it, they need an extra pair of hands around the garage, and not just for the classic cars.

Clint shrugs. “What I always do when I need something fixed and don’t want to do it myself.”

Steve raises an eyebrow at that. “You called Sam to fix it.”

Clint flashes him a shameless smile, pointing at him with both his index fingers. “I called Sam to fix it.”

He shakes his head, not surprised. Sam, after all, was the fixer of their little group of friends. If any of them had a problem, chances are they were going to Sam.

“He said he knows a guy from his VA group that is good with cars and can use the work,” Clint answers. “Said he’ll give him a call. So, you see? Already fixed.”

Steve laughs at that, amused. “Well if you aren’t worried.”

Clint shrugs again, standing up from Steve’s desk. “If Sam vouches for the guy, that’s good enough for me. Anyway, I’ve got a transmission to work on.”

“I have paperwork and parts to order,” Steve says, booting up his computer.

“Boring, dull, sleep-inducing... got it,” Clint says as he starts to walk away. “I’ll be in the garage if you need me or, you know, want to share any juicy details about last night.”

“Shouldn’t we be in our pajamas if we’re going to gossip about boys?” he asks dryly, grinning when Clint lets out a laugh.

“So much sass,” Clint says with affection. “I’m feeling like meatball subs for lunch, you good with that?”

Steve nods as he turns his gaze to the computer. “I’ll put in the order, go play grease monkey.”

Clint nods, whistling as he leaves the office and heads downstairs to the garage.

Steve shakes his head, once more returning to his work. He easily gets lost in invoices and scheduling appointments from the messages left on their machine. He calls Mrs. Arden to let her know her car is ready, listening as she goes on and on about how happy she is to have it back, smiling as she talks about it being her late husband’s and the drives they would take in it. He assures her that they’ll be open through the afternoon and that she can pick it up when she wants. After he ends that call, he orders lunch and has just finished that call when he hears Clint shout for him.

Standing, he gives himself a stretch to work out the kinks from sitting, his body still aching in a pleasant way from the night before and he smiles at the thought as he starts to leave the office, making his way down the metal spiral staircase. As he walks down, he can hear Clint with another person, letting out a laugh at whatever the stranger is saying to him.

“Lunch order is in,” he calls out as he steps down the final steps coming to stand in the middle of the garage, side-stepping a small oil puddle on the concrete floor. “Should be here in 20.”

“Cool, come and meet James,” Clint says with a smile, pointing at the man who has his head in the driver’s side of a Camaro Clint was working on.

The man starts to stand up at that. “You can just call me –”

“Bucky,” Steve finishes for him as he takes in the man before him, just as handsome as last night or maybe even more so, in soft looking jeans that aren’t as tight as last nights and a red short-sleeve shirt, his hair in another messy bun.

“Hi,” Bucky says, surprised but with a slight smile that starts to take over his face until a slight chuckle passes his lips. “Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.”

Steve gives him a questioning look and uncertain smile on his own face. “What is?”

“Finding you,” Bucky says with another smile, this one shy. “You left without waking me up or leaving a number.”

Steve bites down on his bottom lip, his heart beating faster at Bucky’s words and the insinuation that Bucky had wanted to wake up to him still being in his bed, that he had plans to look for him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Clint looking between them, a slow gleeful smile taking over his face as he starts to understand who Bucky is.

“I was late for work,” Steve blurts out after a moment during which nobody speaks.

“That’s a shame,” Bucky says, losing his shyness, a playful smirk now playing on his pink lips and Steve is reminded of that mouth and how it pressed against so many parts of Steve’s body, how it left marks now covered by his clothes. “I had planned on making you waffles.”

Steve stares at Bucky in awe, feeling his pulse speed up at the implications of his words.

“That is a shame,” Clint interrupts their staring and Steve blushes, not just from his friend witnessing that, but because he honestly forgot for a moment that Clint was even standing there. “Steve loves waffles.”

Steve feels his face go even hotter as he hears the laughter in Clint’s voice. “ _Clint_.”

Clint just grins at him, the lines on his face present and proof of his enjoyment. “Speaking of food, I’m going to pop upstairs and add to our order. Bucky, you like meatball subs?”

Bucky looks between them, hesitant. “Yeah?”

“Great, I’ll be back. You two, _talk_ ,” Clint says, all smiles as he heads for the stairs, taking two steps at a time and rushing up the stairs before Steve can say anything, effectively leaving him and Bucky alone in the garage.

Steve is sure he’s never been redder in his life, especially as Bucky grins at him, the amusement so very clear to see in his blue eyes.

“So that’s Clint. The owner. The most unsubtle person to have ever lived. And your new boss. You sure you want to work here?”

Bucky laughs at that, coming around the car to stand in front of Steve. “He hasn’t hired me yet.”

Steve waves a hand at that. “Sam recommended you, you were hired from that second. The question now is if you want the work now that you’ve seen what you’ll be dealing with.”

Bucky looks up toward the office above them, “He doesn’t seem that bad.”

Steve snorts at that and comes to lean on the hood of the car Clint had been working on.

“Right now, he’s upstairs on a three-way call with Sam and our friend Wanda, telling them that the guy Sam recommended for our new mechanic is _also_ the guy I went home with last night, and when I came in this morning the first thing he wanted was the ‘juicy details’. His words, not mine.” Steve points out with an exasperated smile, enjoying the way Bucky chuckles at that as he leans against the car too, sitting close to him. “He’s an overgrown child.”

“I’d think you considered that a character flaw if you didn’t say it with so much fondness,” Bucky teases, nudging Steve with his shoulder.

Steve laughs at that. “Okay so he’s an awesome overgrown child, you’ll like working for him, he’s pretty laid back.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Bucky says with another chuckle that trails off as he looks at Steve. “I’ll like working with you,” he murmurs. “I really can’t believe I found you this easily; maybe my luck is turning around.”

 “You weren’t really going to look for me, were you?” Steve asks shyly.

“I was,” Bucky assures. “I was going to go back to the bar and hope you showed up and if that failed, beg your bartender friend for help.”

“Why?” Steve asks, confused only to earn a confused look back from Bucky.

“Because I want to see you again? Because last night was amazing,” Bucky says, an uncertain look entering his eyes. “I mean, it was amazing for me, was it for you… or -”

“No, no,” Steve rushes out, taking hold of one of Bucky’s hands when Bucky stands and starts to move away. “No, Bucky, last night was great for me, too.”

“Okay,” Bucky says hesitantly.

Steve lets out a sigh and tugs on Bucky’s hand, grateful when Bucky moves back, now standing in front of Steve. “I’m sorry, I’m horrible at this. Last night was amazing. I’m just surprised that you would want to see me again.”

Bucky frowns again, clearly still confused at that and Steve is charmed by the adorable expressions his face makes. “Why?”

Steve lets out a self-deprecating laugh, “Because you’re you and I’m me? Because you’re beautiful and I’m -” he cuts himself off when Bucky lets go of his hand only to cup Steve’s face.

Cradling his jaw gently, his thumb stroking across his cheekbone, Bucky leans in, “I think you’re beautiful,” Bucky says softly, his breath tickling against Steve’s skin as he speaks. “This okay?”

Steve doesn’t answer. Instead, he closes the gap, suddenly desperate to taste Bucky again, here in the daylight, with no alcohol in his system to make it seem almost like a dream Steve had the night before. He tilts his head up as he reaches to pull Bucky closer, sighing against his mouth as Bucky comes more than willingly. Running the tip of his tongue around the outline of Bucky’s pouty bottom lip, he smiles into the kiss when Bucky lets out a small groan, whispering Steve’s name before he crushes his lips against Steve’s, his hands holding Steve close to him as they grip at Steve’s slim waist.

“I see we’re getting along,” Clint calls out from the top of the stairs, causing Steve to pull away from Bucky. He doesn’t move away completely, instead resting his head on the man’s chest. He’s embarrassed at being caught but also joyful as Bucky doesn’t pull away either and instead chuckles as he rubs a comforting hand down Steve’s back before turning to look up at Clint.

“Are you going to interview me?” Bucky calls out, taking Clint’s focus off Steve seeing as the older man kept grinning down at them.

“Sure,” Clint says with a careless shrug. “You like cars?”

Bucky nods as he goes back to sitting on the hood next to Steve.

“You know about vintage cars enough to be able to work on them?” Clint continues.

“Yeah, I learned when I was younger and then in the army,” Bucky answers.

“You going to keep making out with Steve on my property?” Clint asks with a grin, ignoring when Steve lets out a screech.

Bucky ignores the sound too. “If he lets me,” he answers honestly.

“Great!” Clint says with a smirk. “You’re hired.”

Bucky smiles at that. “Thanks.”

Steve looks up at Clint who is grinning like a fool and then back at Bucky who is looking at him fondly, and he can’t help but smile himself.

There was no denying that suddenly, working at the garage had become much more interesting.

_______

July-4th

“I can’t believe you’re working on your birthday,” Clint says as he once again leans against Steve’s desk just to be annoying. “I would have given you the day off.”

“You did give me the day off,” Steve reminds him, brushing his hair out of his face. It’s two in the afternoon and even with the air conditioner on, the office feels hot from the summer day. So much so that he’s been reduced to only wearing his undershirt. “But there’s work to do here, which is why you are open on a national holiday.”

“There’s also tall, dark and handsome downstairs,” Clint grins. “I would have given him the day off so you two could _celebrate_ your birthday together.”

“Clint, he’s literally worked here one day,” Steve reminds his friend in an exasperated voice. “Calm down already.”

“Yeah, and in one day you have found more excuses to make your way downstairs than in the whole time you have been here, yesterday you were just sitting on a car next to him while he worked,” Clint reminds him with a teasing glint in his eye. “You like him.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152180842@N02/35679262485/in/dateposted-public/)

Steve blushes, not being able to deny either statement.

“I’m glad, Steve,” Clint continues, no longer teasing but with a happy, sincere expression. “He seems like a good guy; Sam says he is.”

“You’ve been conferring with him and Wanda, haven't you?” Steve accuses without any heat, if anything touched by his friends’ investment in his happiness.

“Of course,” Clint says, not bothering to deny it.

Steve shakes his head. “What am I going to do with you guys?”

“Love us, ‘cause we’re great,” Clint stands up, “Speaking of, I’m off. Sam and Wanda should be at the park for the barbecue, I’m going to go get Lucky and met up with them.”

Steve nods. “I just have to finish some things here, and Bucky is almost finished with the repairs on the VW bug downstairs; I’ll close up and meet you guys.”

“Cool,” Clint says, grabbing his keys off the desk. “Maybe you can invite him to come along.”

 Steve raises an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you didn’t.”

“I did,” Clint grins, “But I’m sure he’ll like the invitation even more if it comes from you.”

Steve curbs a grin of his own. “Go, make sure Sam doesn’t eat all the hot dogs.”

_______

Steve shuts down his computer an hour later, grabs his bag and shirt, closes the door of the office and heads downstairs to where Bucky is working away.

“Wrap it up, Barnes,” he says as he comes down the stairs. “It’s the birth of our nation, and there are hot dogs and burgers to be eaten at the park.”

Bucky looks up from the car he’s working on with a wide grin on his face and Steve is struck by how good he looks even with grease on his hands, his forearms and…yep, a small streak on his cheek. He’s removed his shirt to battle the heat and Steve sees a tattoo of a red star on his left shoulder. Steve licks his lips, his mouth suddenly dry as he takes in Bucky’s muscles and the way they glisten from a layer of perspiration.

“You keep staring at me like that,” Bucky starts, his voice low as he sets down the wrench in his hand, “And I’m going to have to do something about it.”

“ _Yeah?_ ,” Steve asks, his body feeling heavy with such a sudden need that he feels the same kind of buzz he felt the night he met Bucky, the same streak of sudden boldness. “Please do.”

Bucky closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them again his eyes are hooded, and he gives Steve a heated look as he takes a step towards him. Steve follows suit, dropping his bag and shirt on the ground as he too closes the gap between them. Standing in front of him, Steve places his hands on Bucky’s sides, feeling the heat come off his skin. He looks up at him from under his lashes, feeling smug when Bucky makes an incoherent sound at that.

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky groans out his name, and in a repeat of their night together, his hands go to the back of Steve’s thighs and haul him up, moaning in approval when Steve wraps his legs around his waist. Bucky walks over to a work table and places Steve on it, his mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses from Steve’s jaw down his neck as Steve tilts his head to the side to give him more access. Steve pulls away, and Bucky lifts his head to look at him. Keeping his gaze, Steve runs his nails from Bucky’s chest down his stomach, feeling the way the muscles jump and tighten in his wake until he reaches Bucky’s belt buckle. Looking at Bucky, he unloops the belt and pops the button of his jeans.

“Shit,” Bucky whispers when Steve sinks his hand inside his pants, his fingers going around Bucky’s half hard dick and giving it a few pumps. “ _Shit._ ”

Steve smirks as he looks up at him, pulling Bucky down close, their lips brushing against each others. He doesn’t kiss him. Instead, he lets Bucky pant and groan against his mouth as he works him with his hand, his thumb spreading the drops of fluid that build at the tip. Steve takes his hand off Bucky, ignoring the whine-like noise that comes out of Bucky at the loss of contact.

“Hush,” he reprimands with a teasing glint in his eye as he brings his thumb to his mouth, moaning around it as he tastes Bucky on the digit.

“You’re trying to kill me,” Bucky says, his eyes blown wide as he stares at Steve’s mouth, his hands squeezing as he holds on to Steve’s thighs.

“Never,” Steve answers, pushing Bucky back far enough to hop off the table. Spinning Bucky around he presses him against it and goes to his knees, smiling when Bucky lets out another helpless noise. “I like you too much for that.”

“I like you too,” Bucky says softly, a mixture of sincerity and raw passion in his expression as he looks down at Steve. “So much.”

Steve smiles up at him, pulling Bucky’s jeans down for more room, he leans in and noses at the soft thin skin that connects Bucky’s groin and thigh.

“Steve,” Bucky whispers in wonder.

Steve gives Bucky one last smile before putting his mouth on him. Steve licks at the tip of Bucky’s cock before sucking on the head, his moan at the taste of Bucky echoing Bucky’s own moan. He sucks in more of Bucky’s length, enjoying the feel and weight of it in his mouth. He can feel the way Bucky’s thighs tremble in an effort to stay still when Steve hollows his cheeks as he starts to suck.

“Steve, Steve, _Steve_ ,” Bucky chants, his voice rough; Steve looks up, mesmerized at the sight Bucky makes, his head thrown back, his adam’s apple bobbing as he tries to swallow. Steve pulls Bucky to the back of his throat, letting out a sound when it causes Bucky to snap his hips forward.

“Shit, sorry,” Bucky murmurs as he starts to pull back, but Steve grabs hold of him, keeping him in place. Instead, Steve takes one of Bucky’s hands and places it to have Bucky cradle his jaw, his intention clear.

Bucky stares at him for a moment, his thumb pressing into Steve’s cheek to feel himself. “I don’t know where you came from,” Bucky says with a smile. “But I’m keeping you.”

Steve feels warm at the words and hopes his expression conveys his agreement. He starts sucking again, getting lost in the feel of it as Bucky holds his head and starts to slowly thrust forward, keeping his strokes controlled as to not overwhelm Steve. It’s not long before Steve can feel Bucky’s body tighten as he gets closer to his release.

“Steve,” Bucky says in warning, starting to pull back. Once again Steve holds him in place, pulling him in deeper. Bucky lets out a groan and lets go, his dick pulsing as he comes in Steve’s mouth. Steve swallows around him, still sucking and licking as he draws out Bucky’s orgasm, only letting go once Bucky has gone soft, pulling his mouth off with a pop. He doesn’t have time to say or do anything before Bucky is hauling him to his feet, crushing him to his chest as he kisses him deeply.

“You’re amazing,” Bucky whispers, placing small kisses on Steve’s mouth, sucking on his bottom lip.

“I try,” Steve says with a laugh, running his hands through Bucky’s silky locks. “So, it’s not waffles, but there are hot dogs and nosy friends at the park. Want to be my Fourth of July date?”

Bucky nods, a wide grin on his face.

“And if you take me home,” Steve begins coyly as he starts to pull Bucky out of the auto shop, closing it down. “And I stay this time, I wouldn’t say no to the waffles.”

Bucky laughs at that, pulling Steve back into his arms, placing a small kiss on Steve’s fringe.

“It’s a deal.”

“Yeah?” Steve questions, his heart beating loudly at the loving look Bucky gives him.

“Like I said before, Steve,” Bucky leans down and gives him a soft kiss, his lips against Steve’s as he promises: “I’m keeping you.”


End file.
